Friends Till the End
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: There are two new girls in the group. And them and the boys are in grade 10 at Castle Rock High. Things have changed since they were 12. Now that there 16, can they still manage to be still friends till the end?
1. The girls and the guys

The girls and the guys

My name is Roxanne, but most people call me Roxie. I am 15 and in my tenth grade in high school. I live in Castle Rock, a boring old town with only one movie theatre. I have medium length dirty-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. My best friends are all guys. Accept for one her names Jade. She is my only girl friend. She has the same eyes as me and has the longish brown-red hair. I have an older sister named Riley. She is only 3 years older than me. But she acts like she is centuries older, she's a control freak, she hates Castle Rock and hates the fact that I hang out with Chris Chambers.

Chris Chambers is one of my five best friends. He's a great guy. He's Tough, Smart, Dangerous, Cute, Funny and Nice. The only bad thing about him is his reputation. Oh and Jade has this Huge crush on him, which I find so cute.

Gordie Lachance is another one of my five best friends. He's Shy, Sweet, Sensitive, and is an excellent writer. Him and Chris pretty much started the group. His older brother died when he was only twelve. He admires Chris a lot for being so Tuff. He is the one boy I'm the closest to in the group. I can talk to him about anything.

Teddy Duchamp is once again one of my five best friends. But I like him more than a friend. Even though I wont admit it to him or any of the guys. The only one who knows is Jade. He's Cute, Weird, Nice and a Daredevil. All great reasons why, I like him. But sometimes he scares the hell out of me with the stuff he does.

Vern Tessio is the last of my five best friends. He's the funniest kid I have ever met. He's a bit immature but we all still love him. He's Nice, Sweet, Funny, and loves penny collecting. He admires Chris a lot, like Gordie does.

Well they are my best friends. I don't even remember how we got that way…since I moved here we have been friends, all six of us. Best Friends for a year now. I don't remember being in Castle Rock without them.

Not any of the girls in our grade at school liked Jade or me at Castle Rock High. Maybe they all just hated us because of what we wear or maybe because we hang out with the guys, or maybe there jealous of us being so close with the guy. Whatever it is, they really don't like us. I recall the first day of school, they stuffed cheese, and I mean gross rotting cheese in our gym lockers, for no apparent reason. Of course we got them back, after their cheerleading (yes they are all cheerleaders) practice, we waited outside of the hallway and threw cheese at them. We have been enemies ever since.

As Jade and I walked threw the hallway towards our lockers all I was thinking about was how not to giggle at everything that Teddy said. When I like someone its so obvious because I giggle after ever word they said, so I had to tone that down, especially around Teddy. As we reached our lockers, which are beside the each other, we got glares from two girls. They were our mortal enemies, Sarah and Janie. They hated us more then all the other girls. Jade and I still don't know why they do, just one day they decided that there was something about us that they didn't like, so we didn't like them either. Jade and me glared back. I walked to my locker, turned my lock about 6 times to finally get it open. I looked at my pictures on the inside door of my locker. Pictures of Paul McCartney, The Beatles, Pictures of all six of us in one Photo Booth (I still have no clue how we do that) and one big picture of just the four boys. I smiled at the picture of the boys; they looked about 12 or 13 in that picture. It is my favourite picture in the world. They look so innocent, so care free. Unlike they are now. But I will get more into that later. I grabbed my books shoved them into my bag and then closed my locker and looked inside of Jades. It had the same Picture of the boys in it, Pictures of John Lennon, The Beatles, and some of the other pictures all six of us have taken in the photo booth.

¨What should I do…you no I cant do this! ¨ I said to Jade dramatically.  
¨Do about what…Oh Teddy! ¨ Jade always knows what I'm thinking. ¨Umm…be the way that you always have been with him. ¨ She answered confused as why I even asked that question.

¨You no what I mean! I giggle every time I talk to him. I don't know how to control it. ¨I replied.

¨Why don't I hit you every time you giggle. Then you will probably stop giggling. ¨ Jade answered slightly laughing.

¨Ah, right I am going to just allow you to hit me. No chance. ¨ I answered.

¨Well you better come up with a better plan, and fast because here they come. ¨ Jade smiled. Then started laughing about the look on my face, as I turned around to see them walking down the hallway.

¨How come you don't have this problem when you talk to Chris? ¨ I whispered.

¨Because I can control my flirting! ¨ She whispered back. I gently hit her as Chris and the boys walked right up to us.

¨Heya Girls! How is your day so far? ¨ Chris asked with his sly smile.

¨We just started the day. But for now, it's good. ¨ Answered Jade, and gave Chris a hug. Yes we all hug each other. It's funny when the boys put their arms around you and random girls come up to you and ask if you're going out with them.

¨Yeah, a pretty good day. ¨ I answered trying to avoid Teddy's eyes, and also gave Chris a hug. Then Chris and Jade got into a deep discussion about how their English teacher must be more then 80 years old. I swear we don't act like 16 year olds. Gordie then came up to me, gave me a hug and whispered into my ear ¨Your acting, weird. Are you okay? ¨

¨Don't worry Gordie, I'm fine! ¨ I answered and pulled away from his hug, and smiled. Next one to give me a hug was Vern.

¨Heya Roxie, how are you today? Peachy? I'm Peachy; I like that word, don't you. Peachy. ¨

¨Yes Vern I love that word. ¨ I answered and giggled as I pulled away from his hug. Next was the dreaded Teddy. Well it actually wasn't dreaded. I really like his hugs, there so sweet and gentle. I just didn't want to say anything stupid.

¨Hey Roxie! How are you? ¨ He asked while pulling me into a tight hug,

¨I'm okay, Janie and Sarah are still pissing me off now and then but, other than that I'm Peachy... ¨

I smiled and giggled to myself.

¨That's good. ¨ He replied still having me in a tight hug. I felt like I was in heaven. Floating on a cloud. That's when he pulled back, but I could still feel his warmth.

¨So, do you have any idea what class we have first? ¨ He asked me with a shy smile. Me, Teddy and Gordie have all the same classes this term. Jade, Chris and Vern have all the same class this term also. So we always split up after homeroom. Which, thankfully we all had together.


	2. Castle Rock High

**Castle Rock High**

We arrived in homeroom just as the bell rang. Our homeroom teacher is named Mrs. Swish. Weird name huh. She is the laziest teacher I have ever met in my life. All she does is sit there, read the paper, drink her coffee and eat. She doesn't care about the students at all. Which Chris absolutely loves! He bugs her all the time just to see if he will get in trouble…but she never really cares.

I sat at my usually seat beside Gordie. Behind us were Teddy and Jade and in front of us were Vern and Chris. Chris was trying to bug Mrs. S. as always. Vern was just laughing at whatever Chris said. Teddy was just trying to get into the conversation. Jade was staring at the Back of Chris's head. And Gordie and I were trying to clue into what the heck Chris was talking about. Our group is so strange.

Chris, just before the bell rang for the wonderful day ahead to start, gave up on Mrs. S. and declared that she would never ever be broken. I swear sometimes he acts like he's 12. I just rolled my eyes at him. Then the bell rang and I started to walk out of class. This is going to be a great day, I though.

"So were are we off to next?" Teddy asked me as me and Gordie walked up to him. "Science I think…" I answered while giddily smiling. Gawd! I have got to stop this! I thought to myself. "Yeah we have Science." Gordie answered. "Okay one second." I said and ran over to Jade. "Seriously you have GOT to help me!" I said while giving her a goodbye hug. "Well…I have no clue what you're going to do? Maybe during class I will talk to Vern about it. He is pretty close with Teddy." Jade answered then pulled away. "Okay maybe! Just don't tell hum it's me okay." I answered. "I promise!" she said and we did our secret handshake. As I walked away, I yelled, "See ya later Jade!" "See yeah Roxanne!" she yelled back. I glared at her as I left the classroom. I dislike my real name…well just a little. The way Jade says it, its like she's mocking me. But the way, Teddy says it ah I love it.

It was Lunch already and the last two classes were a blur to me. Well most of it was. Science is so boring for me and I tend to not pay a lot of attention. And I fell asleep in English for the third time this week. Teddy had to wake me up. Gordie just laughed and said that I snored. I hit him for that.

I went to buy my Lunch in the Cafeteria and wait for Jade. While the boys sat at our usual spot near the their lockers. I found Jade waiting in line. I guess she got out of class earlier then I did. "Jade!" I yelled. She turned around instantly and motioned me over to her. "What cha going to get today?" I asked. There were only three things on the menu at Castle Rock High. Fish and Chips, that was either to dry or too salty. Meat pie, that was either too runny or too meaty. And the lovely meat loaf surprise, which either had some kind of bug living in it or…was just too disgusting to bear. "I think I am going to stick to my usual Fish and Chips thank you." She answered quietly. "Same with me!" I replied. "So did you talk to Vern at all or…" Then Jade cut me of. "Yeah I talked to him…he didn't help though. He just asked the hole time who would ever have a crush on Teddy." She surged as she grabbed her fish and chips and went to pay for them. I soon followed with mine. "Argg. What am I going to do! " I pouted as I paid for my food.

We made our way too the guys lockers getting glares from every girl imaginable. "Geez what's with them today. They look weirder then normal." I asked. Jade just rolled her eyes at me. When we found the boys Sarah was talking to Chris about something, laughing and petting his arm while doing it. Jade didn't like this at all! She went right over to them and started something. Which she normally…well never does…  
"What the hells are YOU doing here Sarah?" She asked glaring.  
"Why the hell should YOU care Jade? " She answered glaring just as hard.  
"I think you should just leave Sarah." Chris butted in.  
"Fine then! I no when I am not wanted! " She glared at Jade. Huffed and Puffed and walked away.   
"No actually you don't." Jade yelled and glared at her till she left. As we sat down no one talked about the incident. We just sat there in silence, which I hate, and What Jade finds incredible amusing. So we started talking just about random stuff. When the worst people ever have to come and ruin the random fun were having. The Cobras, Ace, Eyeball, Billy, Charlie, them all. 

"Hey Roxie. How is your sister doing?" Ace asked me. He has had a crush on my sister since I could remember.

"I wouldn't really know. I don't talk to her." I answered smugly. I don't really care about my sister at all. She hates me. Hates my Guts. I swear if she could she would disown me.

"Aw that's too bad. Well tell her that I need to talk to her, or preferably see her." He said while licking his lip. Ewe I mean this guy really creeps me out. I would rather feed my sister to a Lion then let her even go near that freak. I no. I no. Well I just said I hated her right…well, I do, just not that much.  
" Will do." I answered. I just hoped and prayed that they would leave me alone…sadly that was not the case.


End file.
